


Getting to Know A Stranger

by Suigintoulover_811



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Omori x stranger-centric, a bit of background sunnflower, omori is being an expressionless annoying little brat, stranger is done with omori’s shit, stranger is rude to omori (but for a good reason)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suigintoulover_811/pseuds/Suigintoulover_811
Summary: Stranger was an enigma to Omori. He was never created by Omori, so seeing him for the first time made him weary of him, as if he would hurt Sunny. But Stranger did no such thing. he didn't know what his objective is. But what ever it was, he seemed as if he wouldn't stop til he found it.
Relationships: Basil/Sunny (OMORI), omori/stranger
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly my take of why stranger is in headspace in the first place.

Omori was no longer needed. He was nothing more than an alter ego of Sunny. He was the sole protector of Sunny, keeping the thing that hurt him away from him at all cost. But Sunny broke free, showing Omori that he didn't need him. Sunny then revealed the truth to his friends. Surprisingly, they were understanding and forgave him. This encouraged Sunny to go out again and talk to others again. And soon, Omori was left alone in white space. It was lonely. Cold.

It was always going to be. Nothing changes in white space, it becomes boring over time. Omori was left astray, lost. His sole purpose was to protect Sunny, and without Sunny needing his protection, what use was he?

Originally, Omori existed to only give Sunny good dreams, to help distract Sunny from the pain he buried deep in his mind. However, this didn't stop the guilt and trauma from leaving him entirely. It was then Omori had to take matters into his own hands. Willing to protect Sunny, he'd do whatever it takes to make sure no harm would come to him again.

But no matter how hard he tried, there was always something to disturb the peace. Basil was where the force mostly came from. This would make sense since he knew the truth as well, but it was irritating to Omori. No matter how many times he tried to erase the thought from his mind or kill him, it wouldn't stop the truth that kept exposing itself every time. It was the final straw for Omori when he decided to erase Basil from head space completely.

However, he couldn't be able to erase Basil completely. There was always a certain Stranger preventing this from happening. It would talk to Omori, telling him he can't hide from the truth. He knows that getting rid of Basil wouldn't help. After all it would make Sunny sad. Sunny somehow has a close attachment to Basil he isn't aware of. It was like a second sense to have Basil within his dreamworld and he didn't realize it.

Maybe this was what the Stranger is trying to tell him. He wasn't sure. Stranger was an enigma to Omori. He was never created by Omori, so seeing him for the first time made him weary of him, as if he would hurt Sunny. But Stranger did no such thing. he didn't know what his objective is. But what ever it was, he seemed as if he wouldn't stop til he found it. Omori would sometimes wander into head space and explore with his fabricated friends from Sunny's memories.

He would see Stranger, but Stranger would pay no mind to him. Stranger looked very similar to Basil, as if he was merely a shadow of him. But he wasn't him at the same time. Unlike Basil, Stranger lacked the kindness and gentleness that Basil would express.

Stranger seemed to look too busy to Omori after Sunny told everyone the truth. So it was a surprise to him, when he saw Stranger just briskly walk past Omori while he laid in the middle of white space. Omori jumped a bit as he quickly got up to do a double take. Stranger, still paying no mind to him kept walking and looking around. As if he was still looking for something. He then turned around, walking in a different direction. Omori began to panic a bit he sat up staring at Stranger. He felt like he was going to go insane if he didn't at least have a conversation with someone. He felt like he was leaving so soon as he arrived.

"W-wait." Omori quietly spoke up, Stranger stopped. But he didn't turn to look at him as he only spared a glance at him. "What are you doing here?"

"That's none of your business." Stranger simply replied as he continued on his way. Omori scrambled up as he started to follow him. Stranger didn't bother to stop him as he looked like he had better things to do. Omori then sees Stranger pull out a key as a black door appeared. He was shocked of how easily Stranger can just control his headspace like it was his domain.

When he and Stranger stepped through, they were in black space. Does he just randomly have the keys in his possession? However, Stranger doesn't even care what Omori is doing and just doing whatever he needs to do. They walk through the forest in black space. Stranger seems to take longer strides as Omori has to start running to keep up with him. It was such an awkward silence. It was short lived as Stranger stopped and turned on his feet to look at Omori with an annoyed look.

"Just what is it do you want?" Omori didn't say anything as he observed Stranger. He looked so much like him. Except he looks like the kindness and joy was sucked out of him.

"I'm just wondering what you're doing."

"Well, you can stop. Because what I'm doing, doesn't concern you." This made Omori more intrigued, though he didn't show it, keeping a neutral expression. Stranger gave out a huff as he felt like he said what needed to be said, and turned on his heel to continue walking. However, this didn't stop Omori from following him. Omori took this as an opportunity to spark up more questions.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere."Omori was a bit confused. Did that mean he had no idea where he was going? 

"Do you need help?"

"No."Stranger had been wandering around the forest enough. He grabbed out another key and opened another door. Omori didn’t want to be left behind so he followed stranger right through.

"But I know this place better than anyone, I can help." Omori simply replied as he saw the shores softly roar.

"Don't you have your little friends to get back to? I don't have time to babysit a child." Stranger coldly replied as he kept a blank expression like Omori. Omori wasn't a child. He was the same age as Sunny, but took form of a twelve year old for the illusion in Sunny's head to exist. 

"Well, it'd be more easier to find what you were looking for if I helped." Stranger abruptly stopped and his hands trembled as he clenched his fists. He quickly turned to him with anger in eyes. 

"I don't know if I made it clear enough for you to understand, but you're a nuisance to me. I don't need your help, or your presence near me." Omori shows no expression and just stared up at Stranger. He then looked to the side as a door suddenly appeared and opened to white space.

"Get out of my sight." Stranger sneers and walks away, leaving Omori and the open door standing. 

'Maybe next time, when he's in a better mood, he'll tell me what he's after.' Omori thought as he walk towards the door leading to white space. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stranger snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We find out why Stranger doesn’t like Omori and someone else.

Omori didn't see Stranger for three whole nights. It became so dull without his appearance. He felt a certain feeling twist in his stomach, when Stranger called him a nuisance. But it somehow gave him the giddiness to continue to get a reaction out of him like that. Though he wouldn't show it.

It was after the third night did he see Stranger. It was the first time he felt such excitement of what was to come. He was going on a little adventure with his 'friends' to other world helping Captain Space-boyfriend find his mixtape for Sweetheart. While going through Cattail Field, Stranger was standing looking in a dead end. It was as if he was reminiscing about something. It almost looked sad, with a sense of longing.

Omori can faintly hear Stranger whisper to himself. His eyes glowed a bright blue, wide, as if he'd seen a ghost. As Omori toned in on his voice, he can clearly hear what he was saying.

"It's not here. I can't find it. Where could it be? It's lost forever. I can never go back. Not without it. Without it, I have no purpose to live. Or even exist. It's hopeless. It's no use. I need it. I can't. I just can't. I-"

"Omori?" Omori was startled, though he barely shows his emotions, the movements of his body can show. He turns to look at dream Aubrey.

"What are you doing? C'mon everyone else is waiting for us!" She happily held on to his arm and skipped to where everyone else was. Omori looked back and noticed that Stranger snapped out of his mantra. He held something in his hand. He brought it close to him like it was something precious.

The curiosity in Omori grew as it raised more questions than answers. But that wasn't important right now, he had to focus on his task with Captain Space-boyfriend. But thought of Stranger always made his mind go astray. He wasn't complaining of course, this has been the first time something at least new happen.

"What do you think Omori?" He blinked and looked up at Kel as he was just talking about something.

"About what?" Omori quietly replied. Kel had the look of disbelief.

"HUH?! You haven't been listening this whole time?! Are you sick Omori? This is the first time for you to not pay attention to someone when they talk to you!" Omori quietly shook his head no.

"It's fine. I was just thinking about something. What is it?"

"I said, I found this jeweled brooch in the shape of a sunflower in the junkyard, I was thinking that we could give it to basil as a gift!"

Right, Basil. Basil barely plays with them anymore since Sunny told the truth. He could assume that Sunny took away the entire being of the replicated Basil, and put him in his own personal dreams. Another and better dream where Sunny could be in control. And the first thing he took with him to that world, was Basil. But that didn't mean Basil could stay for long, Omori created this Basil by Sunny's memories. Therefore, Basil was meant to be here. So there were times where he would 'visit' Omori and the gang, and would stay until Sunny reclaimed him and took him back.

"I know we barely see Basil anymore," Kel solemnly ran his thumb over the brooch, as if it could break with a single touch. "But I think that if we give him this, it'll make him think of us back here when he's away!"

It wasn't like Omori hated Basil. He feels the same affection Sunny feels for Basil. It was just Basil's past interference when he was trying to protect Sunny is what he hated. It really frustrated him when a single piece of the truth would immediately let this world crumble the moment Basil found it.

"Yeah. We should." Omori replied. Kel's face then began to beam, he put his arm around Omori's shoulder, giving him a hug.

"Thanks Omori! I'll give this to Hero so he can help me wrap it up for Basil! See ya Omori!" Omori silently watched Kel run away to the picnic with Mari and Hero.

At first, seeing Kel enthusiastically showing Hero his flex as he laughing, Mari with kindest smile you'd ever see, and Aubrey happliy swinging her bat in the air, used to make him feel at peace. It made him happy. But to see it now, it wasn't real. It was all fake. All of it. And it made the scene to him look incredibly boring and dull.

He left otherworld, all the way back to the playground, back to neighbor's room, and back to white space. He felt so tired. Not physically, he just felt tired.

He needed someone to talk to. Not his dream friends, and not dream Mari.

He decided to head to blackspace.

As if this world was exactly at his beck and call, as long as he said the word, the door to black space appeared. It slowly opened, showing a black empty void on the other side. When Sunny used to look through his eyes, seeing what Omori sees, he would be terrified, and Omori would feel it too. But without Sunny, he feels indifference towards this place. The disturbing images and memories barely scare him.

As he casually walked through he saw the person who he exactly wanted to see. But stranger was doing something weird. Something he'd never saw or believed he would see.

He was dragging a dead Basil across the floor.

His face didn't show horror, but he felt more curious and intrigued with Strangers actions.

Stranger dragged the dead Basil to a door. Although this door was different from the rest. This door had a unique design to it, it was a dark green, it had painting of vines of leaves, vertically parallel to each other on each side of the door. Stranger didn't need a key to open this one. He just opened the door and with the swing of his arm, he threw the body in there. You could hear the wet crunch of the body landing with a hard thud on the other side. Omori couldn't see what was in there, but what ever it was, that's probably where Stranger came from. Or originated from.

After stranger was done he shut the door. He looked at Omori as he stood there. His eyes were a bright white. No longer showing the bright blues that made him look the brightest. Stranger gave out a huff as those eyes showed disgust.

"I thought I told you to get out of my sight." Stranger glowered

"To be fair, I wasn't in your sight until you looked at me." Omori said feeling smug, but always staying neutral as ever. Stranger didn't take kindly to this as he scowled and walked away. Omori wasn't fazed by this as he started on his trail.

"Stop following me." Stranger looked back at him with an angry look.

"This my headspace, I'm free to roam where ever I feel like." Stranger gritted his teeth.

"Well why don't you roam somewhere else?!" Omori didn't hesitate or staggered at Stranger's outburst.

Stranger's shoulders shook, his eyes changed to that bright blue color Omori saw before. The blue orbs wavered as blue tears ran down Stranger's face. It was then Stranger let out a broken sob. He fell to his knees obscuring his face with his hands. Something surrounds him as it engulfs him entirely. Omori had no show of pity, or sadness. But deep inside he did. But he didn't know what to do.

"I hate you, you know." Stranger's whispers as his breaths sounded haggard. "I hate you to the very core of my being, especially Sunny. You took the most important thing from me..." Omori could only stand there and do nothing.

"What did I take from you?" Stranger paused at this, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He then gave out a bitter laugh.

"Y-you can't be serious! Don't tell me you forgot!" It was then he laughed louder as if it was just all just one big joke. "But then again I shouldn't be surprised!" Stranger then slowly went back to giggling and looked at Omori with deep disgust. "After all, you made Sunny forget all about the truth, so it'd be obvious you'd make yourself forget too."

Stranger's something disappeared but it didn't stop the anger in Stranger's eyes as the blue seemed to glow brighter. Omori didn't feel like running away. Nor did he feel scared. If anything he was enjoying this new type of reaction. When Stranger first talked to him, it was as if he was holding his tongue. Like he was holding back.

"You deliberately want to erase your mistakes even it it hurts others because you're just that selfish!" Stranger yelled as bright blue tears stain his face. Omori could feel the vibration from the ground when Stranger yelled. Stranger just sat there as if he gave up entirely and cried hopelessly.

Stranger then felt a pair of small arms surround his shoulders. He realized that Omori was hugging him. Omori didn't express his emotions so easily, but he thought that showing would be easier. One of his hands went to stroke the top of his head. Stranger then felt a swell of affections. His blue tears silently rolled down his cheeks as he cried more quietly. Omori also felt a swell of pride. Usually, he was the one to be comforted while Mari strokes his head. Him being able to do this to someone else, it made him think he would be able to do something for someone for once.

"Just give it back." Stranger quietly said as he felt like he was choking on air. "Just it back that's all I ask." Omori had no idea what he was talking about. But what ever it was, it was something Stranger misses very dearly.

"Just give it back."

Omori let out a sigh as both he and Stranger sat in blackspace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omori tries to remember while be a little shit and Stranger is just trying to do his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there are some graphic scenes if you are sensitive to this sort of stuff then I suggest you shouldn’t read this chapter.

Omori was walking while holding Stranger's hand. After Stranger stopped crying, he became totally unresponsive. It was as if he shut down. Omori tried to talk to him, but to no avail. It was then Omori decided to help him stand up. Like a doll Stranger got up. Omori stared at him some more, thinking that he would respond or rudely pull his arm out of his grasp.

Omori, finally found the door to white space as he felt like going around the infinite loop of black space was getting annoying. When they got back to white space, Omori brought Stranger to a blanket and pillow he made in Sunny's head in the middle of head space. Stranger didn't make any objections as he went where Omori took him. More tears fell down Stranger's cheeks as Omori tucked him in. Stranger turned to his side as closed his eyes while he cried. Omori couldn't get him to stop crying so he decided that he might comfort him. Omori petted Stranger's head as his hair was surprisingly soft for someone so rude. Although that wasn't a problem to Omori.

Omori rather liked the way Stranger is, it's like a different version of Basil that fits his appeal. Like a version of Basil that Basil himself doesn't want to show. Don't get Omori wrong, Basil is by all means, attractive to Omori, especially Sunny. But it feels like his natural kindness is just too unrealistic. Sure kindness is a good thing, but it's not bad to show other emotions too. Sometimes Omori just feels like Basil's kindness is just too much. Like, getting cavities for eating too much candy. That's what it felt like. Sunny, seems to like how the way Basil is. He liked how Basil would always follow him like a little duckling. Although it was endearing, it wasn't something that Omori wasn't really a fan of.

However Stranger was someone that was more self aware. Not so naive to follow along with the fake reality that Omori replicated. He seemed to break the reality that made up Omori's world. Omori looked as Stranger peacefully slept. His calm expression as he took tiny slow breaths made Omori feel a sort of happiness he never thought of experiencing again.

He remembers that feeling vividly. It was when he felt like he'd done his job, keeping Sunny safe from those who would hurt him. The feeling of satisfaction. The relief of being able to relax. However, this feeling wouldn't last long as he realized Basil would break this world apart when he found out the truth.

It was surprising that Stranger was able to make him feel these sort of emotions. But there was so much that he didn't know about him. Stranger was basically like, well, a stranger. There was so many questions he wanted to ask him. Where did he come from, what is his objective, what exactly is he.

There is something so familiar about him that Omori feels like he should know. Something important. Whatever Stranger was after, what would he do after he found it? Would he leave? Or worse, cease to exist? Maybe that's why Omori hid it away in the first place? What was his goal for taking what belonged to Stranger? Just what is it exactly did he take? It had to be something really important if Stranger, someone not from his headspace, appeared here looking for it.

* * *

Stranger felt a shiver as he felt rather cold. He curled up in a ball as he snuggled into the blanket and the pillow. He snapped his eyes opened as he realized where exactly he was. Omori was siting next to him with his knees to his chest. He looked like he was deep in thought as he didn't notice he was awake. Stranger gave him a glare and abruptly got up.

He threw the blanket behind him as he began walking away. He didn't turn back to look at Omori. He wanted nothing to do with the little abomination anyway. He was the reason he's stuck here in the first place. Just talking to him makes him sick to his stomach.

"Where are we going?" Omori casually asked, now standing next to him as he blankly stared ahead. Stranger felt his anger boil as he grit his teeth. He decided to walk faster as he hated how the little brat would try to match his pace.

"There is no 'we'. Leave me alone and let me do what I need to do." Stranger snapped. Stranger pulled out another key and used it to open the door to black space. He needs to find more of those things and take them back. He'd gathered at least 10 in total. He knows there's more hidden somewhere. Maybe there's one on the beach. But Omori never found nor killed one there, so maybe not. He feels dirty finding those things because they look so much like it. He misses it dearly. But he shouldn't feel sad about it now, once he finds it everything will go back to normal. And that would be something he looks forward to.

"But I want to know what is it you're looking for. I might know where it is if you tell me." Stranger stopped in his tracks and looke down at Omori as his hollow expression stared back up at him.

"It's not that simple. I'm a being that is an extension of it. I cannot say what 'it' is. I'm not even allowed to say it's name. If you had your memories, you'd know what I'm talking about, and I doubt you would easily give it up since you took it for your own selfish reasons. But since you don't you're useless regardless so get out."

Omori showed no hurt to that remark. He just blankly stared up at Stranger. Stranger scowled down at Omori as he clenched his fists. He then let out a frustrated huff as they began walking again.

"You're so annoying, you know a that?!" Omori was still staring up at Stranger. He sure he wasn't see things, but he can somewhat see a faint pink hue spreading across his cheeks. This sort of made Omori happy as he just went with the urge to hold Stranger's hand.

"Don't hold my hand."

"But you're not doing anything to let me let go." Omori calmly stated. He could feel the warmth in Stranger's hand as he felt Stranger slightly gave a small grip on his hand with his. Although he didn't point it out, because he felt like if he did, Stranger would rip his hand out of his grasp in embarrassment. And he wouldn't want that, he liked how Stranger and him held hands. It was like holding a small flame in each of their hands as the warmth was encased between their palms. But that doesn't mean wouldn't use it against him. He was saving that remark for later. And he couldn't wait see how that would turn out.

Stranger growled as he kept walking, not letting of Omori's hand. Omori felt really happy about that. He didn't think would never want to let go of his hand now. Not ever.

* * *

Stranger went through multiple doors throughout black space. Some doors led to different worlds that Omori hasn't even seen before. Stranger led them to a completely different place. It was Faraway Town, but it more dark a gloomy. There was also something a bit unsettling as the cold wispy air blows softly MHz

"I've never been here before, how did you get here?"

"You've been here before, you just don't remember."

"Don't remember?"

"Yes. As I said before, you must've let yourself forget your memories. Which is why you don't remember taking 'it' from me. Perhaps to make sure you won't look back. But I'd say that's the coward's way out."

"You just like rubbing it in don't you?"

Stranger didn't say anything, but he looked like he knew exactly where he was going this time. His strides were paced with faster strides. Omori following in suit but having no idea where they were going. As they were going through a replica of Faraway Town, they passed by all the different houses. He saw Sunny's house, Kel and Hero's house, Aubrey's house, until they reach Basil's house. Their final destination.

Omori didn't move until Stranger walked up to the door, without knocking or unlocking it. Omori then followed as Stranger continued to venture into the house.

But as he was about to enter. He noticed something stranger about the door he didn't see until up close. The lock was broken. It looked like someone broke in. As he stood in the living room, blood was everywhere. Vases and plants were thrown across the living room. It was as if an intruder broke in and just destroyed the place. He focuses more on the blood. The blood had faint marks of hands being dragged along the walls. Stranger didn't bother to look around. He just walked into the hallway where he saw a trail of blood leading there. As they walked into the hallway, the trail of blood led into Basil's room.

Omori wasn't scared. He was more curious of what happened here. And I'm sure what's behind the door was the answer. When Stranger opens the door, to reveal a dead Basil in the middle of the room.

His stomach was open leaving his entrails to fallout. The blood was more brown and dry now. But it looked like he was bleed a river if the body was still fresh. But nothing was more haunting than the horrified look on Basil's face. His eyes were wide with dried tears stained on his cheeks. His mouth was cover in blood, he may have choked on the blood if he was still breathing like this. Lying next to him as his camera, his photo album, and a single picture.

Omori bent down to pick it up. It had a few stains of dried blood, but he could see exactly what the picture was showing. It was blurry but it was no mistaking it. It was a blurry picture of Omori cover in blood of what he can assume is Basil's. His eyes were cast away with shadows as red hands surround him.

That's when he remembered. He knew _exactly_ what happened here.

* * *

Omori stepped through another door. It was Faraway Town, but not quite. Nor did he care either. He walked down the street as he looked around. He's expecting it to happen right about-

"Omori!" Omori turned around as he saw Basil run up to him. His photo album was in hand and his camera aligned over his shoulders. "I'm so glad you're here Omori, I just woke up and I realized I was here. I looked around a bit but no one was here. It was as if everyone that lived here just...disappeared. I was getting quite lonely..." Omori didn't say anything but his grip on his knife grew tighter.

"Well, I guess that doesn't matter because you're here! We can go home where everyone else is! I bet they must've really missed me while I was gone. I'm glad I can finally go back now." As they started walking, Basil suddenly stopped. "Oh wait! Let me go grab something real quick before we go. I found some more photos in this house and I thought I'd bring it to show everyone!" Omori watched as Basil ran off.

Behind Omori a few red hands came up behind him. He didn't say anything but he gave single nod as he was giving them permission. With that notion, red hands were quick to disappear. He started walking where Basil ran off to. It didn't take long until he heard a terrifying scream come from a house. Omori walked towards it as he heard crashes and bags from the other side. Omori tried to open the door but it was locked. He let go as the red hands wrapped around the lock and heard the metal being broken.

The door opened to reveal the broken house covered in blood as the red hands began to cover the walls. Omori followed the trail of blood to the room. The red hands wriggle some more as they know Omori is getting closer. They opened the door to reveal Basil sobbing as he was bleeding on the ground. A cut had grazed his stomach as his hands began turning red as he tried to stop the bleeding. He weakly looked up a Omori for help.

"Omori...please...help me...help me Omori...I'm scared...I don't want to die." But Omori didn't help. He just continued staring down at Basil. Basil's eyes wavered and looked down. "You...you must really hate me...don't you...Sunny?"

This made Omori act instead of thinking. Red hands quickly grabbed to hold Basil down on his back. Omori then had a firm grip on Basil's neck. Basil's hands clawed at Omori's arm, trying to let him let go. But it was futile as Omori plunged him knife in Basil's stomach. Basil tried to scream but it came out as weak gurgling as blood began to fill his throat. Omori's knife roughly cut through more of his skin as his stomach was completely teared open. It was then Basil stopped moving.

Omori, no longer just black and white, stood up to stare down at the dead corpse. He face showed no expression of what he just done. He was about to turn to walk away, when he noticed a flash coming from the camera. He looked back to see a photo come out. But he didn't look. Instead, he walked out into the hallway as a black key sat on the floor along with a red hand to take him back.

* * *

"You remember now...don't you?" Omori turned to see Stranger look down at him with eyes full of resentment.

"Yeah..." Omori quietly said as he looked at the picture some more. "I can see why I would want to forget it."

"Even though you've taken the form of a child, you sure act like one trying to run away from your problems." Stranger coldly replied. "I don't want to make more of a mess there already is, so the door's right here. Come help me bring it through the door."

Omori made no objections as helped Stranger pick up the dead Basil to the same green door Stranger opened before. They lift the body easily as they bring it to the door. Omori then was able to what exactly was in that door as they carried the body. The door opened to reveal a pile of dead corpses of Basil.

"Just toss it in." Stranger ordered as he let go of one side. Omori then tossed body with the rest of them as it made a disturbing sound when in collapsed with the others. The door closed once they were done. Stranger didn't wait another second to get of there as he walked outside. Omori, not wanting to be left behind, followed as well.

Stranger had his back turned to him as it looked like he was trying to catch his breath. Omori silently walked up next to him and held his hand.

"Are you okay?" Omori whispered as he rests his head on Stranger's arm. Stranger let out a shaky breath as he tried to calm his nerves.

"Yeah...let's go." It was the first time Stranger has ever said anything to him without being cold towards him. But he didn't complain. They stared walking hand in hand through black space.

They didn't know where they were going. They just went where ever their legs took them. Though where they were wasn't a safe haven, they didn't care when they had each other.


End file.
